sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Модуль:Statistical/Test
local p = {} local ABCmain = mw.loadData("Модуль:Statistical/Test/ABC0") local function First_less_Second(a, b) local LenA = mw.ustring.len(a) local LenB = mw.ustring.len(b) for i = 1, (LenA < LenB) and LenA or LenB do if mw.ustring.codepoint(a, i, i) ~= mw.ustring.codepoint(b, i, i) then return mw.ustring.codepoint(a, i, i) < mw.ustring.codepoint(b, i, i) end end return LenA < LenB end local function internalFormatNumber(a_number, a_decimalMark, a_groupMark, a_groupMinLength, a_groupOnlyIntegerPart) -- find the decimal point local decimalPosition = mw.ustring.find(a_number, ".", 1, true); local needsGrouping = false; local DIGIT_GROUPING_SIZE = 3 if (not decimalPosition) then -- no decimal point - integer number decimalPosition = mw.ustring.len(a_number) + 1; if (decimalPosition > a_groupMinLength) then needsGrouping = true; end else -- decimal point present if ((decimalPosition > a_groupMinLength) or (((mw.ustring.len(a_number) - decimalPosition) > DIGIT_GROUPING_SIZE) and (not a_groupOnlyIntegerPart))) then needsGrouping = true; end -- replace the decimal point a_number = mw.ustring.sub(a_number, 1, decimalPosition - 1) .. a_decimalMark .. mw.ustring.sub(a_number, decimalPosition + 1); end if (needsGrouping and (decimalPosition > DIGIT_GROUPING_SIZE + 1)) then -- grouping of integer part necessary local i = decimalPosition - DIGIT_GROUPING_SIZE; while (i > 1) do -- group the integer part a_number = mw.ustring.sub(a_number, 1, i - 1) .. a_groupMark .. mw.ustring.sub(a_number, i); decimalPosition = decimalPosition + mw.ustring.len(a_groupMark); i = i - DIGIT_GROUPING_SIZE; end end -- skip to the end of the new decimal mark (in case it is more than one char) decimalPosition = decimalPosition + mw.ustring.len(a_decimalMark) - 1; if (a_groupOnlyIntegerPart) then needsGrouping = false; end if (needsGrouping and ((mw.ustring.len(a_number) - decimalPosition) > DIGIT_GROUPING_SIZE)) then -- grouping of fractional part necessary -- using negative numbers (index from the end of the string) local i = decimalPosition - mw.ustring.len(a_number) + DIGIT_GROUPING_SIZE; while (i <= -1) do -- group the fractional part a_number = mw.ustring.sub(a_number, 1, i - 1) .. a_groupMark .. mw.ustring.sub(a_number, i); i = i + DIGIT_GROUPING_SIZE; end end return a_number; end -- from de:Modul:FormatNum function formatNum(number) if (number) then number = tostring(number) format = {decimalMark = ",", groupMark = " ", groupMinLength = 5, groupOnlyIntegerPart = true} -- lua can parse the number (first check passed) and format entry found local sign = mw.ustring.sub(number, 1, 1); if ((sign "+") or (sign "-")) then -- remove sign from number, add it later again number = mw.ustring.sub(number, 2); else -- was not a sign sign = ""; end if (mw.ustring.sub(number, 1, 1) ".") then -- number begins with "." -> add a 0 to the beginning number = "0" .. number; else if (mw.ustring.sub(number, -1) ".") then -- number ends with "." -> remove it number = mw.ustring.sub(number, 1, -2); end end if ((number mw.ustring.match(number, "^%d+$")) or (number mw.ustring.match(number, "^%d+%.%d+$"))) then -- number has valid format (only digits or digits.digits) -> format it and add sign (if any) again number = sign .. internalFormatNumber(number, format.decimalMark, format.groupMark, format.groupMinLength, format.groupOnlyIntegerPart); else -- number has no valid format -> undo all modifications number = a_frame.args"number"; end end return number; end function p.GetStat(frame) -- local args = frame:getParent().args local args = frame.args if args nil then return "Введите название объекта АТД" end local PlaceName = args1 if PlaceName nil then return "Введите название объекта АТД" end PlaceName = mw.text.trim(PlaceName) local NumABC = nil -- ё = е , так как по соглашению их не различают при сортировке local PlaceEEE = mw.ustring.gsub (PlaceName, "ё", "е") PlaceEEE = mw.ustring.gsub (PlaceEEE, "Ё", "Е") PlaceEEE = mw.ustring.gsub (PlaceEEE, "-", "") -- do return First_less_Second("Сельское поселение «Село Ильинское» (Малоярославецкий район)", "Сельское поселение Званновский сельсовет"), "Сельское поселение «Село Ильинское» (Малоярославецкий район)"< "Сельское поселение Званновский сельсовет" end -- do return First_less_Second("Сельское поселение ", "Сельское посе-ление"), "Сельское поселение "< "Сельское посе-ление" end -- do return First_less_Second("Сельское поселение ", "Сёльс"), "Сельское поселение "< "Сёльс" end for k, v in pairs(ABCmain) do -- mw.ustring.lower для регистроНЕзависимого сравнения if First_less_Second(mw.ustring.lower(PlaceEEE), mw.ustring.lower(v)) then break else NumABC = k end end if NumABC nil then return "Категория:Наука:Статьи с неправильными параметрами шаблона Население" end local ABCPage = mw.loadData("Модуль:Statistical/Test/ABC"..NumABC) if ABCPagePlaceName nil then return "#Н/Д"..frame:callParserFunction{name = '#tag:ref', args = {PlaceName .." > Данные не обнаружены. Возможно страница переименовывалась. Проверьте справочникКатегория:Наука:Статьи с неправильными параметрами шаблона Население"}} end local RegionData = mw.loadData("Модуль:Statistical/Test/"..ABCPagePlaceName1) local PlaceData = RegionData[ABCPagePlaceName2] if PlaceData nil then return "#Н/Д"..frame:callParserFunction{name = '#tag:ref', args = {PlaceName .." > Данные не обнаружены. Возможно страница переименовывалась. Проверьте справочникКатегория:Наука:Статьи с неправильными параметрами шаблона Население"}} end local Format = mw.text.trim ( (args2 or "Таблица")) local LastRecord = 0 for k in pairs(PlaceData) do LastRecord = LastRecord + 1 end local NumRecord = LastRecord local function FormatY() return PlaceDataNumRecord1 end local function FormatN() return PlaceDataNumRecord2 end local function FormatS(SourceType) if PlaceDataNumRecord3 "" then return "" else local Source1 local Source2 if string.find(PlaceDataNumRecord3,"%d%d%d%d") 1 then Source1 = RegionData'Источники'[PlaceDataNumRecord3]1 Source2 = PlaceDataNumRecord3 else Source1 = PlaceDataNumRecord3 Source2 = "" end if string.find(Source1, "http://") 1 then Source1 = ''..Source1..'' end if SourceType "и" then return Source1 end if Source2 "" then return frame:callParserFunction{name = '#tag:ref', args = {Source1}} else return frame:callParserFunction{name = '#tag:ref', args = {Source1, name = Source2}} end end end local function FormatF() return formatNum(PlaceDataNumRecord2) end local function FormatT() if NumRecord > 1 then if PlaceDataNumRecord2 > PlaceData- 12 then return "↗" elseif PlaceDataNumRecord2 < PlaceData- 12 then return "↘" else return "→" end else return "" end end if Format 'Год' or Format 'г' then return FormatY() elseif Format 'Безформат' or Format 'Число' or Format 'ч' then return FormatN() elseif Format 'Ссылка' or Format 'с' then return FormatS("с") elseif Format 'Источник' or Format 'и' then return FormatS("и") elseif Format 'Формат' or Format 'ф' then return FormatF() elseif Format 'Формат' or Format 'фс' then return FormatF()..FormatS() elseif Format 'ФорматСсылкаГод' or Format 'фсг' then return FormatF()..FormatS().." ("..FormatY()..")" elseif Format 'Тренд' or Format 'т' then return FormatT()..FormatF() elseif Format 'Значение' or Format 'ТрендСсылка' or Format 'тс' then return FormatT()..FormatF()..FormatS() else -- Формироание HTML-таблицы local HtmlBuilder = require('Модуль:HtmlBuilder') local HTML = HtmlBuilder.create('table') local MaxData if args'Столбцов' then Column = tonumber(args'Столбцов') else MaxData = (PlaceData12 > PlaceDataLastRecord2) and PlaceData12 or PlaceDataLastRecord2 if MaxData < PlaceData+ 1) / 2)2 then MaxData = PlaceData+ 1) / 2)2 end if MaxData < 10 then Column = 15 elseif MaxData < 100 then Column = 12 elseif MaxData < 1000 then Column = 12 elseif MaxData < 10000 then Column = 12 elseif MaxData < 100000 then Column = 10 elseif MaxData < 1000000 then Column = 10 elseif MaxData < 10000000 then Column = 8 elseif MaxData < 100000000 then Column = 8 else Column = 7 end if Column > LastRecord then Column = LastRecord end end if args'Оформление' ~= nil then HTML.attr('class', args'Оформление') else if Column > 7 then HTML.attr('class', 'wide') else HTML.attr('class', 'standard') end end local TempRow local NumRow = 0 TempRow = HTML.tag('th').attr('colspan', Column).wikitext(args'Заголовок' or 'Численность населения') for i = 1, math.ceil(LastRecord / Column) do TempRow = HTML.tag('tr').addClass("bright") for j = 1, Column do NumRecord = (i - 1) * Column + j if PlaceDataNumRecord nil then TempRow.tag('th').wikitext("") else TempRow.tag('th').wikitext(FormatY()..FormatS("с")) end end TempRow = HTML.tag('tr').attr('align', 'center') for j = 1, Column do NumRecord = (i - 1) * Column + j if PlaceDataNumRecord nil then TempRow.tag('td').wikitext("") else TempRow.tag('td').wikitext(FormatT()..FormatF()) end end end return tostring(HTML) end return 1, Format end return p